Las Cosas pueden Cambiar
by AndyMccake
Summary: "Kurt esta Molesto, MUY molesto y lo odia. Maldito Anderson. " Esto fue un intento de "Skank!Kurt /BadBoy!Blaine"
1. Te veo, Te observo

Kurt no entiende, en serio que Kurt no entiende un carajo. Esta molesto, tan tan molesto. ¿Cómo ha pasado? ¿En que segundo a pasado esto? se pregunta una y otra vez. Esta tan molesto que le ha dado un Golpe a su taquilla y las personas que pasan junto a él le miran de reojo, algo asustados.

Kurt esta molestó consigo mismo, No sabe como ni porque ha empezado a Mirar a BadAss Anderson, por que se ríe cada vez que el tipo dice o hace alguna idiotez. No lo sabe y lo pone de los nervios. ¿Por qué ese idiota? Ese idiota con el que pelea cada vez que se le pone en frente.

Pasa su mano por su cabello desordenado, buscando calmarse, pero no surge efecto. Necesita un cigarrillo. No le importa perderse una clase. ¿Cuándo le ha importado?

Con ese pensamiento, se encamina fuera, hasta los estacionamientos del Mckinley High.

Ya en el lugar, prende el cilindro de nicotina y tabaco y le da una primera calada. Suspira sonoramente, Nadie va a escucharlo, o eso piensa hasta que escucha una risa, que para joderle más la vida reconoce de inmediato.

-Hey Chico rosa –escucha

-Piérdete, Anderson

-Hey, que solo quería pedirte fuego- susurra ¿dolido?

-Ya…-escupe frustrado ¿Por qué tiene ganas de decir "lo siento"?

-¿Me vas a Dar lumbre o no? –y ahí vuelve el tonito de superioridad

-Ten- toma su encendedor y hace que el fuego aparezca

-Vale- dice el de cabello oscuro engominado, encendiendo su cigarrillo

-Ahora, si, piérdete

-De malas, al parecer –dice dando una calada, sin moverse

-Eso a ti no te importa, idiota

Una risa divertida es lo que escucha de vuelta

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunta ofendido

-Lo eres tú, Porcelana-contesta simplemente

-No estoy para la risa de nadie, y menos la tuya- pero en su mente sabe que le encanta escucharla

No hay una respuesta. Y eso saca más de quicio a Kurt

-¿No deberías estar en clases? – pregunta el de ojos hazel

-No.-dice tirando al piso su cigarrillo, pisándolo con la punta del zapato

-Ah…

Kurt no entiende por que él otro le esta hablando ¿no son enemigos declarados?

-¿Por qué me estas hablando?

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?-dice dando su ultima calada, repitiendo el anterior acto del ojiazul

-¿Por que si hacerlo?

-Me gustas.

Y Kurt se queda frío, ¿ha oído bien?

-¿Estas de Coña?

-No lo estoy

Kurt se ríe, por que la verdad no sabe que más hacer

-Tengo tantas ganas de besarte en este instante

Y Kurt siente a su corazón dar un brinco

-Cállate

-Cállame

-Te voy a Dar de patadas en el culo, si sigues hablando estupideces

-No son estupideces

-Claro que lo son, somos dos tipos…-Y realmente eso a Kurt no le importa, pero se esta escondiendo, esta aterrado- y y…

-¿Eso a que viene? Todo Mckinley sabe que te gustan los chicos…

-Cállate

-Kurt…

Kurt se queda aún más frío, no le ha llamado por ningún apodo tonto, y más aún ha usado un tono que jamás le había oído, uno…sincero

-No, Anderson, deja de Hablar ¿te haz fumado algo?

-El cigarrillo- se ríe genuino- pero estoy diciendo la verdad…Kurt, Me gustas, y bastante.

-Te haz quedado Tonto…eso debe de ser

Y Blaine vuelve a reír

-Deja de reírte-dice molesto

-No puedo evitarlo, estoy nervioso

-¿Nervioso? Idiota.

-Kurt…estoy siendo sincero, conmigo mismo, y tú…eres una perra

-Así dicen

-Oh mierda, yo solo…

Y así de la nada Kurt sintió la presión en sus labios, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Blaine tenía los suyos cerrados, Kurt…no pudo más y cerro los suyos también, abriendo la boca, respondiendo al beso, dejándose llevar por sus bajos instintos.

Blaine sabía a Café y cigarrillo, y debía decir que le gustaba.

Sus lenguas estaban en guerra, peleando por espacio en la boca contraria, así hasta que el aire fue necesario

-Tengo que irme- dice Blaine entrecortadamente

-Vete entonces.

-¿Puedo decir algo antes?

-El que…

-Me gustan Tus ojos

-¿Qué?-dice Kurt desconcertado

-No voy a repetirlo, Blanca nieves

Eh ahí de Vuelta al Anderson de siempre

-Ya…-dice jugueteando con el piercing en su labio-Ve al Baño de Chicas, en el segundo piso, a las 3

-¿Qué gano yo con aquello?

-Una sesión de besos como estos, y uno que otro manoseo

Blaine se ríe

-Me lo voy a pensar

-No lo pienses mucho, no tengo tanta paciencia-sonríe-¿No te ibas?

Blaine sonríe, sonríe amplio, sin aviso vuelve a besar a Kurt, superficial y así se va.

Kurt ya no recuerda por que estaba molesto, y la verdad solo piensa en que tiene planes para las 3


	2. Comienzos

Hey :DD Hola ¿qué Tal? :)) no pense que este pedacito de algo pudiese tener Respuestas :) me hicieron feliz !

OnlyKlaineLove, Jossy21HotPink Recuerdo que les di una respuesta, gracias por los comentarios y Mori Asakura Gracias por el consejo, no me molesta. para nada, de echo lo agradesco :)

No se si esto sea el final...realmente no iba a haber un siguiente, pero sus reviews me alentaron a intentarlo. y bueno supongo que es un **_QUE LO DISFRUTEN! :)_**

* * *

Eran las 3 de la tarde con 3 minutos y exactamente 4 segundos. El de cabello oscuro deja de mirar su reloj de pulsera, soltando un bufido.

Blaine esta estático junto a la puerta del baño de chicas en desuso.

No esta desesperado, nervioso ni nada de eso, se repite mentalmente.

"_Un Anderson no pierde los papeles" _se ríe un poco ante el pensamiento, quizás había perdido los papeles una o dos veces con Karofsky. El Mastodonte que estaba bien metido en Narnia, necesitaba una dosis de puños marca Anderson, para dejar de joder.

Se mueve un poco, quedando frente a los espejos algo abollados.

-¿Dónde coño estas?- susurra frustrado

Blaine no es muy amigo de la impuntualidad, de echo es una persona extremadamente puntual, que llégase tarde a clases y esas cosas eran por aspectos externos a su control, como quedarse leyendo Harry Potter y cuestionarse sobre la tensión sexual entre el niño que vivió y Draco Malfoy, imaginar mundos en los que su vida era totalmente diferente o ir por la calle y quedarse mirando a los niños juguetear distraídos. ¡Mil cosas podían pasar en un par de segundos!

Blaine Sabe que tiene problemas para concentrarse, por eso se le considera un _"chico malo", _un rebelde que no presta atención en clases y esas cosas –según a escuchado por ahí- y la verdad es que según su criterio, _"hay cosas mucho más interesantes en la vida que verle la cara a una manada de profesores mediocres intentando parecer interesantes." _Siempre lo ha pensado así, y probablemente jamás se saque esa idea de la cabeza, también es un tanto terco.

El hilo mágico de sus pensamientos es cortado por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Sacude la cabeza intentando alejar los pensamientos que aturden su mente. Se gira un poco molesto, pero el enojo se va por un tubo cuando ve al chico frente a él.

-¿Kurt?- se le hace extraño llamarlo por su nombre de pila, pero no se para a pensarlo mucho

-Anderson- Suelta con tono molesto el de ojos claros como el cielo

-¿Qué Mierda te pasa?- se le acerca, por que no sabe que más hacer

-Nada. Solo…Nada.-Blaine no entiende por que la mirada baja de su acompañante, Kurt no es de los que mira al piso, el mantiene la vista al frente con superioridad…siempre.

-Claro, nada, mírame.-toma el rostro del otro y no puede ahogar el gruñido que escapa por su garganta, mágicamente reseca de pronto- ¿Quién mierda te a echo eso?-dice molesto, sumamente molesto-

-No te incumbe, idiota. Solo… bésame y olvidémonos de esta mierda.

-No voy a Besarte hasta que sueltes quien fue, Hummel.

Kurt Bufa, Bufa por que no esta acostumbrado a que alguien pregunte lo que le pasa. Que alguien se preocupe por sus huesos a excepción de su padre, claro.

-fue Azimio, ya sabes, tenemos un par de cuentas pendientes

-Ya…-Blaine hace una nota mental para sacarle los ojos al jugador de hockey-

-¿Vas a besarme o me largo?

-¿Por qué lo estas pidiendo?

-Hazlo- dice de manera exigente con una media sonrisa

Sin más Blaine se le lanza encima, arrinconándolo en la esquina de aquel baño destrozado. Las lenguas recorren la boca contraria, saboreando, disfrutando. Las caricias no demoran en llegar. Kurt a olvidado el ojo morado que lleva, y Blaine por una vez en la vida logra concentrase. Así pasan los minutos. Se separan de vez en cuando para tomar aire y seguir. Hasta que el sonido del timbre los alarma.

-Tengo que irme- dice el castaño- me mandaran a detención si vuelvo a saltarme una clase

-Vale… ¿haremos de esto algo recurrente?

-Puede ser, Anderson.

Blaine se ríe, por que sabe que volverá a pasar. Al menos el quiere repetir.

Kurt se levanta y sacude sus ropas, no esta seguro de cuando acabaron en el piso.

-Kurt…-Blaine susurra

-¿Qué pasa?

-Podría hacer esto hasta el fin de mis días, sin cansarme.

-¿Por qué eres tan cursi?

-No lo sé, es culpa tuya – se encoge de hombros, como obviando lo dicho.

-No entiendo como hemos llegado a esto- Vuelve a sentarse en el frió piso, frente al engominado de ojos hazel

- es divertido, hace –mira su reloj- 5 horas y 3 minutos, tú y yo éramos como una especie de enemigos ¿no?

- ¿en serio llevas la cuenta, Anderson?-Kurt pregunta, divertido

-Si, tengo una manía con el tiempo –se ríe

-Lo acabo de notar – toma la mano del otro y enlaza sus dedos-

- la persona que nos viese así, se caería de culo contra el suelo de la impresión.

Y Kurt se ríe, se ríe con ganas y Blaine hace lo mismo, sus risas llenan el lugar.

Blaine siente que hay algo distinto en ese punto de tiempo exacto, _"es como si las manecillas del reloj estuvieran posadas junto a las doce, cuando pasas del día a la noche y viceversa"_

-Kurt…-deja de reír y mira al castaño- No soy bueno para esto, pero siempre me eh dejado llevar por mis instintos así que…

-No digas Nada, B-Blaine- y a Kurt le cuesta trabajo decir el nombre del otro, por que lleva tanto tiempo intentando no decirlo, que es difícil olvidar la costumbre- dejemos que esto pase como tenga que pasar…

-Wow, me sorprendes, porcelana – Blaine bromea- Supongo que es así como funcionamos ¿no?

-Si, así es – y Kurt Vuelve a levantarse, pero esta vez ayuda a Blaine a hacer lo mismo- ¿Pasamos detención juntos?

-Me encantaría

Y así sin más caminan uno junto al otro, mil cosas pueden pasar si no le das un nombre a _algo_, ambos chicos van pensando en las ventajas y desventajas de este juego. No saben por que, pero están dispuestos a dejarse llevar.

Kurt piensa que si puede tener los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos cuando quiera, valen la pena los golpes. Aunque seguro maquinara una venganza tan dulce como el azúcar.

Blaine Piensa que Kurt ha sido la única persona capas de captar su atención por más de media hora, y eso es algo que lo hace especial y debe ser recompensado. Quizás le compre un regalo.


	3. Lo entiendo,Lo acepto

Kurt se sentía extraño. Realmente no sabía que sentía, con exactitud.

Desde el "momento"- como existía en su memoria el día en que Blaine y él había empezado esta extraña relación suya-Se sentía de esta extraña manera. No se quejaba, para nada. El besuqueo y manoseo con Anderson era la gloria. Pero esa misma gloria lo volvía loco.

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas y Blaine sabia como calentarle, de mil maneras y a veces de forma sumamente inconcientes.

Había descubierto que el chico malo del Mckinley High, no era más que un niño soñador, llevado a sus ideas. Sumamente Terco, por supuesto. Un rebelde…se podría decir.

Más de una pelea habían tenido, por lo mismo, su terquedad a veces podía con la paciencia de Kurt…y Kurt tampoco era extremadamente paciente-se admite así mismo - pero podían lidiar con eso. De hecho disfrutaban al final de ellas, con más sesiones de besos húmedos…Pero Kurt quería más y sabía que Blaine quería más…pero era complejo. Seguían siendo un par de adolescentes descubriéndose a si mismos, un poco más desinhibidos que el resto, si. Pero igual de temerosos.

-¿Kurt?

-Oh si, si ¿dime? –susurra un desconcertado Kurt, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Estás más extraño de lo común, y eso es decir bastante, Hummel.

-¿Qué intentas decir? –dice intentando sonar molesto, pero fallando olímpicamente.

-Tú lo sabes –dice con voz profunda, Blaine. Y Kurt siente una punzada entre sus pantalones.

-No me hagas esto, Blaine.

-¿Dé que Hablas?-dice desconcertado el de ojos Hazel.

-Tú lo sabes, hijo de argh –se queja y pone su bolso de manera casual entre sus piernas.

-No lo sé. –dice en tono molesto-

-No es nada. – Dice Kurt relajando su tono- Haz dejado definitivamente el Gel ¿No es así? Me gustan los mechones verdes

-Ya, claro- dice el bajito levantándose de su lugar-Odio que cambies el tema.

-¿Dónde vas? –y Kurt se reprende mentalmente por el tono de angustia que deja escapar

-¿Importa?-se cruza de Brazos, sinceramente molesto

-Por favor, Anderson.-Kurt recupera una postura más distante.

-Dime que te pasa, suéltalo ya.

-¡NO PASA NADA, JODER!- grita exasperado, y algo aterrado

-Ya. Entiendo. –y así se gira sobre sus talones para alejarse-

-No me dejes solo. –Kurt estira su brazo y le toma el tobillo al otro, siente a este estremecerse.

-Pero q-que…-susurra Blaine, sin voltearse. Su voz demasiado frágil. Sorprendiendo a Kurt.

-Yo…mmh-Kurt suelta el agarre y se pone de pie- No te vayas…-intenta controlarse pero no es capaz de evitar el impulso, dándose cuenta de su acto cuando ya ha abrazado a su interlocutor por la espalda, dejando un beso en su cuello- Quédate, conmigo, aquí. Ahora. –Demanda-

Blaine se estremece una vez más y habla con un tono más relajado, incluso divertido.

-En serio, Hummel. ¿Qué te pasa?

-en realidad…No tengo puta idea.-dice pegando sus caderas al trasero del otro, sin darse cuenta. Y Blaine lo siente, siente la polla de Kurt, dura. Contra él.

-Oh mmh, K-Kurt…-y Blaine no sabe si echarse a reír o…

-¿Qué?-Gruñe Kurt, cuando siente al otro arquear la espalda haciendo que su trasero le golpee un poco, justo sobre su entrepierna dura- OH Mierda…- gime-

Y Blaine se aleja y gira, para Mirarlo.

-Creo que me hago una idea de lo que te pasa-dice divertido-

Kurt no responde. Entre la vergüenza y excitación no es capaz de encontrar su voz y dar una respuesta. Se encoge de Hombros.

-¿Por qué no simplemente me lo dijiste? –Pregunta acercándose un poco más-

-No lo sé…ahora que lo pienso, parezco una puta colegiala de primaria, joder.

-Tú eres mucho mejor que eso-se ríe un poco- bueno creo que –se muerde el labio y mira la entrepierna del otro, con descaro-

-¡Deja de mirar mi polla, Idiota!

Y Blaine se ríe, el corazón de Kurt da un vuelco y se acelera.

-Eso es la desventaja de usar pantalones tan ajustados, señor Hummel. –le dice con voz juvenil y divertida.

Kurt se maravilla con este chico, despreocupado y a la par con él.

Ya no está preocupado por lo que siente, lo sabe, lo ha descifrado. Él desea a este Chico, pero más importante aún…Está loco por este chico.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –Blaine frunce el ceño, pero mantiene la sonrisa.

-Oh…nada –sonríe, dulce. Como nunca- ¿Quieres un café?

-¿Me estas invitando a una cita, Hummel?-Blaine dice con burla

-¿Aceptas?

Blaine se lo queda mirando, estático por un par de segundos y contesta

-Okay…


End file.
